


The Hokage's Office

by Anatorasitw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Good Uchiha Obito, Hokage Uchiha Obito, It's kind of short, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito Lives, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatorasitw/pseuds/Anatorasitw
Summary: This is an Obikaka smut story. Obito is top and kakashi is bottom
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Hokage's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut story and so I am sorry if its bad

An au of when obito is a good guy and turns into the Hokage but Rin is still dead. 

Kakashi Pov:

I am standing in obito's office waiting for him to finish work as I am done with my duties. It gets boring just waiting for my husband to finish his everlasting work.

'Ka ka shiii' obito says with a sigh. 'Yes?' I reply back not knowing what he wanted. 

'Pleasee help me with all this work' Obito asks pleadingly. 

'mhm... No' I reply back. Obito looked shocked when I said that.

'fine' Obito says with a pout on his face. I will admit it I did feel a bit bad for not helping him especially when he had that pout on his face. You know what I'm bored so I might aswell make this situation more interesting. With a sigh I take of my bulky vest which now my lean figure is revealed and pull down my mask. I walk up to Obitos chair and straddle him. 

'I can help make things more interesting if you want' I say with a hint of Mischief and then I start to jump a little on his legs making sure I got him focusing entirely on me . Obito looked at me surprised at first but then his mouth starts to switch to a devilish smirk. 

' Seems like paper work can wait later' Obito says with a growl at the end of it. He starts to look at me with a seducing smirk whilst one of his hands travelled down my back. He started to rub small circles as he descended lower. The feeling of his teasing fingers on my body made my face slowly go red. Then his index finger traced along my entrance

He starts to press on my entrance making me whine a little bit. His smirk grew wider when he heard me whine. Damn he is such a tease! Obito moved his face towards my shoulder and places his soft lips on my earlobe. 'mhm ka ka shi what do you want me to do' Obito says while pushing his finger against my clothed entrance harder making me moan. Then he bit on my earlobe harshly and suddenly put his hand under my tight black shirt and starts to pinch my nipple. 'mnm' I moan subtly. 

'What was that kakashi? I can't hear you' obito says mockingly. I knew he is enjoying teasing me like this. Abruptly obito pulls away all his hands and touches away from me. 

'I won't do anything unless you tell me' Obito remarks. 

As much as I love keeping my pride I don't want to just leave things like this especially since I started this and things actually started to get interesting. 

Swallowing up my pride I manage to mutter ' I..want you to touch me..' 

'You want me to? Say it louder Kakashi' Obito replies still having his smirk on his face. 

' I want you to touch me obito' I say again but louder. 

'That's better' Obito responds 

Quickly, Obito puts his hands on my hips pushing me toward him until our chests are nearly touching. Slowly pulling up my shirt obito latches his lips on my stomach sucking on various spots. Gradually he pulls off my shirt whilst moving towards the upper half of my body. His lips start to latch onto my right nipple. He starts to kiss and bite it whilst he pinches my left one making sure that both got his undivided attention . All of his touches makes me feel so good so it's hard not to moan. Obito moves on from my chest to my neck sucking on my sensitive spot. ' Mhn' I moan quietly trying not to make too much noise. This is surely going to leave hickeys on my body but I like that obito is rough with me.. I don't know why but him giving no mercy to me is a big turn on for me. Speaking of which I can feel my pants go tighter as obito ravishes kisses all over my neck chest and body. All of a sudden Obito grabs my clothed member making me moan really loud. He starts to stroke it torturously slow. Moans start to spill from my mouth more frequently and louder. My face starts to flush red as obito picks up his pace. Obito looks at me with a mischievous smile as he still stokes my member then with his free hand he pulls me into a kiss. I kiss back trying to drown out my moans. Obito bits my lip for more entrance. I want to tease him back by refusing but right now I really just want him.So I allow Obito to stick his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dance with each other as Obitos hand moved away from my member but to the hem of my trousers pulling on them down a bit. We broke up our kiss so we could breath for air. Drool started to drip from my mouth as I continue to pant for air. 

'Kakashi you make it so hard for me to keep myself in control when you make those lewd faces' Obito says. I could barely reply or say anything so just make an agreeing sound.

'Mhm but Kakashi you must be quiet we don't want anyone accidentally hearing us do we' Obito says in a demanding tone as he pulls off my trousers and my pants down to my thighs allowing my member to be free. Obito looks down at the sight with a smile on his face. One of his grabs my member whilst the other one grabs one of my ass cheeks. My hands grip his shoulders as he starts to stroke my member again but harder and quicker. precum started to leak from tip. I could feel the familiar pit in my stomach rise in me. Tightening my grip on Obitos shoulder and I start to arch my back I try to say 'Ah o-obito I'm going to.... I'm going to c' Hearing this, Obito stops abruptly AGAIN removing his hands from their previous places. 

'I can't let you cum right now kakashi you have to wait a little bit' Obito says as he puts the puts three thingers into my mouth. 'Suck' Obito demands. I start to lubricate his fingers with my saliva making sure they were covered with it. Obito retreats his fingers and positions on of them to my entrance. Then Obito slowly pushes one of his lubricated finger up my hole making me twitch slightly. Once his finger was fully in he starts to move it up and down. This pleasuring motion feels so good. Soon enough Obito adds two fingers then three making sure to stretch it enough. I want to move on to the next part as I am getting really impatient. I start to push back on obito's fingers so he could get the hint. 'Oh your very eager today' Obito says whilst his free hand pushes the tip of my member. 'Ngn please j just start' I try to say pleadingly. 'Yes yes' Obito replies. Obito grabs my hips to move me off of him. I stand up in front of him whilst my pants and trousers fall down. Quickly Obito grabs my hands pushing my backwards and in a a swift motion he turns me around so I'm facing his desk. Obito puts my arms behind my back and force me onto his desk. One of his hands constricting my own he uses his other hand to lift up my leg onto the desk so that my ass is sticking upwards. He removed the constricting me. 'Do not move from this position Kakashi' Obito orders. Whilst waiting for obito to take his clothes off I slightly move my hands away from my back to the edge of the desk to make it a more comfortable position for me. After a few minutes obito places his hands on my hips whilst stroking his member against my entrance. 'O-Obito please..' I say in a needy tone. Then in a blink of an eye Obito fills me up with his member. 'AH' I moan loudly as Obito penetrated me too quickly. It really hurts even though he tried to stretch me out but somehow this turns me on even more. I know he told me to be quiet but that is way to hard. Obito moves back out until its only his tip and then he slams right back into me. He starts to do this continuous action picking up the pace everytime he does that. The pain is slightly going away as it is now being replaced with a new feeling of pleasure 'Damn Kakashi your so tight' Obito says with pants between his words. Soon Obito managed to hit at my sweet spot(prostate) which made me moan louder then my previous moans 

'Found it' 

Obito PoV:

I finally manage to find kakashi's sweet spot and mercilessly pound into that beautiful hole. Kakashi blissfully spills out more moans as I continue satisfy him feeling him tightening around me. 'Ah ah Obito I'm going t to cum soon' Kakashi pants out with his breathy moans cutting out some parts. I lean forward letting broad chest rest against kakashi's smooth back covering him like a blanket. I remove one hand from his hips and pinch his pink bud as I pull out to the point where only my tip is in. 'Come for me kakashi' I say huskily and then with all my strength I thrust back into kakashi hole smacking right into his prostate. 'AH' kakashi moans loudly as he realises his white ribbons all over the desk. After a few more thrusts and I come aswell with a load groan. 

'Well that definitely was interesting' I say as we try to regain our breaths. Slowly I pull out my member from kakashi's hole seeing my cum starting to leak out from it. The errotic sight made my member twitch a bit. Ah kakashi is so gorgeous. I move back towards my chair where our clothes were spread out everywhere as Kakashi is still recovering from his orgasm. 

Kakashi PoV:

Still recovering from my intense orgasm I hear Obito shuffle around the room searching for his clothes and start to wonder how lucky I am to have him eventhough he sometimes teases me and is a giant goof ball I still love him. After a few minutes, I push myself of the desk and slump onto the floor as I knew that it would be hard for me to walk properly. I crawl around the ground to find my clothes, so I could put them back on. 'Are you still going to continue your work' I ask nonchalantly. Obito looks downwards towards me from where he is standing, whilst pulling up his trousers, and says with a playful smile 'Nope I have decided there are more interesting things I can do once we get home' This was going to be one long night 

End

Authors note:

Thank you for reading this I hope you liked it


End file.
